


The Ringmaster's Tour

by GrimmRiviera



Category: Dark Woods Circus - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmRiviera/pseuds/GrimmRiviera





	The Ringmaster's Tour

If you're not normal then you're no better than an animal, that's how my father raised me. The deformed and insane make excellent attractions for common folk, and there's always a healthy supply of freaks in the darker areas of London, and if I can't find one, then I'll make them myself. Acids can turn even the most normal of people into living horrors, and with careful precision you can reduce a man's mental state to that of a mere dog. Yes, as long as they make me money I couldn't care less about them.

 

You may think that some try to flee from me, and you'd be right to some extent, but they can never get far and they know what will happen if they try. It's amazing how much the threat of a little physical and psychological torture can make someone much more docile and cooperative.

 

So why don't I show you the cast of this twisted attraction, I'm sure you'll find them quite interesting to behold. They are, after all, my life's work as well as the source of my wealth.

 

I guess I should start with the greeters; they're the first things visitors see upon entering after all. Behold them in all their splendour, each standing well over ten feet in height thanks to my careful assistance, it’s amazing how easily ones limbs can be extended if you take your time, of course the process does a considerable amount of damage to the muscles and tendons regardless of how careful you are meaning that they are mostly unable to move without assistance. They were the first members I created when I began, some young lovers deciding to elope to greener pastures, instead they found me, and it's with me they shall stay for the rest of their lives. But enough about them, I have more to show you.

 

The next member is just ahead, a real treat for the eyes this one, and a true example of my skill. Two individuals merged together to create one being. I feel I must add that each head is capable of individual thought and controls one half of their body. This one has been here a while too, a brother and sister, urchins most likely, were caught trying to sneak in without paying, this is how they shall atone for their crime, with loyal servitude to me.

 

But this one here is my greatest achievement, before she was just another stain on the city streets, but now she is a thing of beauty. She is Gaia, she is Eve, she is Lilith, sprung fully formed from my brow she entertains both men and women alike with her performance. To think that someone like her could harbour such an angelic voice, the world surprises even me at times. Whilst the others made many attempts to free themselves she has made no such attempts, no doubt she is aware of how fruitless such efforts would be.

 

But now we come to the end of our little tour, I hope you enjoyed yourself, I know I did. Those bindings certainly do seem to be holding you quite well, but don't get too used to them. Soon enough they'll be removed, and then you can truly become our newest attraction.

 

Farewell little one, I'll be seeing you again very soon.


End file.
